Human Traders
by Kindred01
Summary: The human Traders sell humans' to alone wolves, The Hale pack scare of some of these Traders when they found an injured teen.
1. Chapter 1

The group of wolves scared off the traders and their wolf buyer; they left their cargo on the ground, "Bloody traders." One said as they walked over to camp fire,

"They are human Traders." The oldest of the three said as they pushed the teen onto his back and looked at him, he was covered in blood and mud, his hair was long and messy

"I know him he's from Beacon Settlement his name is Stiles, I use to run with him." Isaac said softly as he looked up at Derek and Peter, the oldest of the three knelt down and took a clothe out of his back and wiped the dirt off his face,

"The people of at Settlement are gone they were all killed, how did he survive." Peter asked frowning as Derek picked him up "He wasn't with the HT's long?"

"Stiles was really good at hiding he always threw me and Scott off his tack even for a human…that reminds me where is Scott?"

"Who?" Derek asked

"Scott he was close to Stiles, been together since Stiles mum died?"

"There is a Scott at the centre being heal up, he was shot." Peter said as he pulled his jacket off and draped it over the boy in his nephews arms "Let's get him out of here." he said walking towards the car "Isaac?" he called out when he saw the boy still by the camp fire, picking up a book and ran back to the car

"I found this I think the buyer dropped it?" he said handing it to Peter, the wolf looked at the book and let out a small growl,

"Get in the car." He said, as he put the book in his jacket pocket, he gave the forest the once over d he got in to the driver's side and drove off, Derek gave him a look as he held the unconscious teen.

"He's got a fever, cracked ribs and a twisted ankle, he's been drugged, there is a badly done tattoo on his hip that is mostly the course of his fever, and then there are the cuts and bruises and hand marks in bruise in areas of his body." The doctor said looking at the chart in front of him

"Will he be okay?" Derek asked before Peter could,

"Yeah I think he should be, but I am worried about the drugs in his system."

"Why?" Peter asked "What are they doing to him?"

"Well the drug is meant to affect the humans by making them receptive to others touches, but it has a different affect on werewolves." The Doctor said

"But he's not a wolf he's human?" Derek said

"Nooo he's half, the drug is making him sick, mix that with the infection from the tattoo."

"So what can we do?" Peter asked,

"Turn him would be for the best, but you could wait it out but it will course more problems later when you decide to turn him." He said now looking up at the pair. Peter turned to Derek who was looking at the boy

"Is there any family members left alive?"

"No Isaac identified his father last night, he dead, he has no other family members." Derek informed him

"Okay then Derek he's in your care." Peter said, turning around Derek looked at him

"Me?" he asked

"Your big enough and ugly enough to turn him and don't think I haven't notices that you been drooling over him." He smirked, Derek doesn't blush but Peter knows he embarrassed

"He smells good." He mumbled

"Well it's sorted then." The doctor said, he moved away from the curtain and let Derek walk in.

Peter stood and watched as Derek moved closer to the boy, Derek took the teen's arm and held it up to him and looked at the pale sink that was coved in bruises, he closed his eyes and let his wolf slink out, open his eye back up he they were a blue colour, sniffing the teens arm he sunk his teeth into the boy's wrist, pulling back he looked at the his face, his hair had been buzzed cut now showing more of his face, Peter rested his hand on his shoulder and smiled "Stay with him I am going to talk to McCall boy to see what he remembers." He said

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" Turning they both looked at each other, Peter smiled softly at him and nodded "Yeah I know, just be nice to him when he wakes up, not your normal scour wolf look." He said walking out the small room and moving down the hall.

He walked into another room where a young wolf sat on the bed talking to Isaac, Peter raised an eye brow at him "Isaac shouldn't you be back at the house?" he asked the pup looked up with a wide eye look

"I thought Scott should know Stiles is here." he said

"Well he knows now, off you go." He said nodding his head towards the door, the curly hair blond hugged Scott and dashed out the room as Peter took his seat

"His Stiles okay?" he asked looking at the dark hair youth Peter smiled

"Yes he's fine, Derek is looking after him, I am afraid we had to turn him." He said Scott eyes shimmered

"Poor Stiles." He said "He never wanted to be a wolf you know, he was quiet happy being human."

"Half human." Peter said, Scott looked at him and frowned "He was half human and half wolf."

"Oh must have been his mum." He thought looking at him

"You and he are the only survivors Scott, do you know what happen?" he asked, looking down at his hands in his lap he sighed and looked back up at him

"I think my ex bitch of a girlfriend's family did this." He said looking at him

"Your ex?"

"Allison Argent." He said Peter frowned

"You're a werewolf and your girl friend is a hunter?" he said, shaking his head Scott looked up

"I she wasn't like them at first we got on great and then her aunt came and she was a royal bitch she was nuts

"Kate?" Scott nods "Yeah she like her old man, they don't care who they hurt they would even kill an innocent child if they believe it for the good." Peter told him looking off out into the window

"She died, Stiles dad shot her." The room was quiet "Everyone in the settlement was behind him and then Gerard came and his friends and Allison went with them, that was before…" he stopped and look back down at his hands.

"It's okay kid, the Argent hunters are a dying breed, we will find them."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was walking back into the hospital with Isaac, who has taken a shine to Scott, they were half away down the hall when they saw a heart monitor being thrown out the room and into the wall braking up in to pieces, and the two looked at each other before going over to the room. When they got there Isaac had to duck as a chair sailed passed his head, Peter watched as he his nephew tried to calm down Stiles, who seem to be flipping out as in his full wolf form, the teen screamed at him and launched him at Derek, the older wolf spun them around and pinned Stiles to the floor and growled at him, the teen not back down and not submitting "Derek I know this maybe not help but maybe fucking him will work." Derek turned his head to his uncle's voice and growled deep in his throat, turning back to Stiles he bite down on the teen's neck and that got the young wolf to lay still, getting up Derek walked over to the door in his wolf form, stepping back Peter held on to Isaac

"Mine!" Derek growled bearing his teeth as he slammed the door shut and went back to Stiles.

"S…Should we stop him?" Isaac asked

"Nope, the kid is his mate, not going to interrupt the moment." Peter grinned "Come on lets go a see Scott."

Back in the room Derek had Stiles pinned under him, the new wolf growled at him low in his throat and then Derek pushed himself away and stood against the wall, Stiles looked up to see the large wolf looking at him his eyes watching him, getting up the young wolf was on his hands and knew and started whimpering at Derek, titling his head to the side Derek watched as the teen crawled over to him until he sat in front of him looking up at him his eyes are bright amber, he whimpered again Derek growled slightly and cupped his face "Are you going to try to bite me again?"

"No." Stiles said

"Good." He said "Come on let's get you something to eat." He said pulling up, Derek grabbed a dressing grown and tossed it to him "Put this on." He said, Stiles put it on they walked (limp) out the room the nurses looked into the room and then back at Derek "It wasn't me this time." He growled as he led the teen down the hall to the lift.

They sat in the canteen, Derek watched as the teen tucked into curly fries and stake "Chew your food." He said, Stiles looked up at him with hamster cheeks, swallowing his food Stiles frowned

"I'm hungry! Do you know how long I was hiding in those woods for before those HT found me?"

"One week and 3 days." he said, Stiles looked at him

"Close Once week and 2 days I was caught on the third day." He said as he licked his plate, "Ummmm food has never tasted so good." He purred, this made Derek lip turn into a small smile "So why did you bite me?" he asked

"The HT's gave you something that would have affected a normal human but as you were half werewolf it was messing you up and the infection you got from their lousily tattooing you were dying, Peter said I could turn you." He said as Stiles took a sip of his drink

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there any other saviours?" he asked

"Just a boy called Scott."

"Scott, Scott is a live oh god this is great." He smiled brightly before it turned flat "My dad was killed in front of me." He said quietly, Derek could feel the sadness and pain roll off the teen in waves

"It will be okay your safe here, your part of my pack."

"I can tell your not good at comforting people, but I feel calm by being by you." he said

"That will be your wolf, it feel's my wolf."

"Cool does that mean there will be some sex." His mouth formed into a goofy grin, Derek shot him a looked, that looked say yes but I am trying to say no "The look never said no." He chimed, Derek rolled his eyes

"Come on we need to get you back to your room before Peter skins me."

Peter watched as Derek brought the teen back from the canteen, was still limping and still has some bruises "Hello there you must be Stiles?" Peter said holding his hand out, Stiles frowned

"I know you my dad…" he stopped and looked down at his bare feet

"Ah yes I remember that night, I bet you would like to see Scott?" This perked the teen up

"Oh god yes pleases." Peter smiled and moved aside to let him into the room, Stiles ran inside to see his friend "ISSAC!" He yelled as he climbed onto the bed and there was a puppy pile, Peter smiled as stood next to Derek

"I better you would like to hear that?" Derek looked at him and frowned

"What?"

"Oh god yes please." Peter coped, Derek growled at him

"Shut up!"

Stiles sat on the bed with Scott and Isaac and smiled "Oh god I thought you died, I saw your house on fire and I couldn't find you!" Stiles said, Scott shook his head and hugged him

"No it wasn't me in there." He said sadly

"Y…Your mum?" Scott nodded "I'm sorry man." Shaking his head

"It…I don't know but it will be okay right?" he said

"Of course it will be your part of the Hale pack you guys are safe here no hunter would dare set foot in here." Isaac said looking at them, Stiles looked at him and stared

"And you… pissing off 5 years ago and not saying a word…not cool." Stiles said Scott laughed as he saw the blush creep up on Isaac face,

"Sorry guys, I ran from my dad one night, I got scared and ran into the woods and off settlement I ran in Peter and my dad got caught in a hunters trap, I'm sorry I didn't send a letter." He said,

"We were just worried about you." Scott said looking at him, Stiles looked between the two and blinked at them

"Sex eyes your both making sex eyes are each other." Stiles yelled

"No we're not!" Scott said to him

"Urrrh yeah you are."

"I bet your making some at Derek." Isaac giggled; the new teen wolf turned around and looked at the blonde

"I was not!"

"You should have seen it Scott, Derek had him pinned to the floor and was not going to submit to him."

"Ooooooo yeah, I think becoming a wolf had to turned you gay." Scott grinned Stiles frowned and threw a pillow in his face.

"How do you know that I was not gay before?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple of days later when Stiles got to leave the hospital and was looking around his new room, Derek maybe his wolfy master but Peter is the alpha and this is their house "I know this is not much but you can decorate it how you like it." Derek said to him, the room was large with a double bed and a walk in wardrobe, a desk it all ready had a laptop on there waiting for him

"Is that mine?" he asked

"Yeah Peter's idea you also have a phone that had all the pack numbers on it and other numbers to." He said

"Awesome!" Stiles yelled, Derek nodded

"Dinner around here is normally 5 o'clock but if you miss it you can get something from the cupboards, breakfast is at 6 but it you just get it yourself and dinner you get it yourself." He said looking at him as he looked at his knew phone and then back up to Derek,

"Who cooks?" he asked

"Anyone." He asked

"Well I can good I don't mind helping out with that." He said Derek smirked

"Come on we need to get you some new clothes." He said

"Fun." He said as they walked down stairs, he saw Peter was taking with a curly blonde hair girl

"Taken Stiles out for some clothes, Isaac clothes are small and the other too big where Scott, he might as well come to." Derek said, Peter turned around and looked at him with a smile

"Scott already in the car waiting for you." he said smiling, rolling his eye he looked at Stiles

"That is Erica bitch heels as she likes to call herself."

"Cat woman more like." Stiles said

"Nawwww he's a cutie, to bad your taken." She smirked as she kissed Stiles cheek, Derek growled and pulled Stiles close to him

"Yes to bad." Derek said as he dragged Stiles out the house, she turns to Peter and smiles

"How's that then?" she asked

"Perfect I think a couple more days of that and we be hearing pitter patter of wolf cubs." He smiled

"Yay I get to play aunty." She squealed bouncing off.

Derek opens the passages door and flung Stiles in "Oi she was only being nice!" he yelled out as Derek walked around the other side

"What happen?"

"Erica gave me a kiss on the cheek." He said

"Tall, curly hair blonde?"

"Yeah that's the one." He said, he could see Scott smiling and knew the other wolf's mind has gone elsewhere, the driver's side door open and Derek slide in and turned to Stiles

"Don't ever get corned by her." He growled as they drove off, towards the shopping centre.

At the shopping centre Stiles was driving Derek crazy as he chatted and got chummy with other people, Scott mainly he could smell that boy all over his Stiles, then they met up with Isaac and the blonde wolf saw that Derek was going to snap any second so he decide to pull Scott away while Stiles was in the changing room, "You know Derek I don't see the big huff with that small kiss from Erica, she was just being nice." He said

"She sink her claws in anything that walks on two feet, I don't want her anywhere near you, your mine." He said, poking his head out from behind the curtain Stiles frowns

"I am not yours, for that Mr requires sex and all marked up, nope defiantly not yours." He said, Derek snapped he walked up to the red curtain and pulled it back getting a shriek out of the teen and then closed it again before he grabbed both of Stiles' hands and spun him around so the front of his body was pressed against the mirror as Derek pressed against his back and growled into his neck

"Your are mind and everyone here in this shop will know so, once I'm done with you!" He nipped the side of his neck

"No not in the shopping centre please Derek." Stiles cried out as he Derek's hand travailed down his naked torso pinched and rolling his nipples until he reaches for jeans zip and them helped him out of them, taking his hand off Stiles wrists he used his free hand to unzip his own jeans "Place your hands on the mirror." He growled into his ear, the teen did as he was told as Derek let his hand trial down the teen's back to his arse.

Then a cold wet finger slid into him making him gasp and whimper "D…Derek!" he moaned

"Your already wet, I am a lucky wolf now." He smiled as he kissed his shoulder, Stiles turned his head and they kissed it was deep and slow as Derek stretched him quickly, pulling his fingers free Stiles whined at him

"Please." He begged as Derek slowly stoked Stiles cock

"Beg!" the wolf growled tucking on the teen's cock

"P…Please Derek, I want you."

"Keep begging!" Derek said as he rubbed his weeping cock against Stiles entrance making him whimper

"Derek please I want your cock inside of me please fill me, spilt me open." He sob as the wolf grip tighten on his cock, growling in a approval Derek slide his cock into the wait hole of Stiles' body.

The teen cried out as he was filled, he was expecting lots and lots of pain but there was hardly any they're was only burning pleasure, his elbow buckled under Derek's powerful thrust; he leaned against the window as Derek grabbed his hips and pounded into him, half the store was looking towards the changing rooms, and then carried on as normal, after all it is a wolf town this normal for them to hear a strong mate down his power to his submissive mate, Stiles kept screaming and moaning as Derek turned the teen's mind to mush, his knees threaten to buckle from under him "Derek can't…need to cum." He moaned, moving his hand down to Stiles' cock Derek started stroking him

"No until I've knotted you." Stiles eyes widen as he turned his head to face Derek,

"N…No please." He whimpered

"Yes…making you mine." He growled as he pulled his member out to the tip and then slammed back in forcing his knot into the teen, throwing his head Stiles let out a scream that was somewhere between a moan of pleasure and pain as his prostate was battered by Derek

"Oh god Derek!" he cried out "Please can't hold back any more!" he moaned

"Then don't!" he growled as he bite down on his shoulder,

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed as he came onto the mirror, Derek growled into the bite as his knot exploded inside of Stiles. The teen moan and whimpered quietly as he felt his stomach swell.

When Isaac and Scott walked back to the store the dark hair teen frowned as he looked at the door or the changing rooms "You knew Derek was going to jump him didn't you?" He asked Isaac, the blonde looked at him and sighed

"Sorry but they are mates." He said shrugging as they sat outside waiting for them

"How long are they going to be?" he asked as they sat there,

"Who the hells knows." He said as he pulled out his phone and looked at the messages when Derek and Stiles walked out, well Derek was carrying Stiles who was a sleep in his arm, he turned to the twp wolves

"You two get the bags and carry them to the car." He growled they nodded and went and got the bags.

The next day Stiles had yelled at Derek for shop sex and the knotting, but forgave him after a small rough housing moment, and had some more sex, he met the rest of the pack and the house arse hole Jackson who he butt heads with and ended up slugging him in the middle of the kitchen. Later on Peter said that Beatrix Harper wanted to met him; she runs the town's orphanage where children from the human settlements and from werewolf children come to stay, Derek had dropped him off and told him to give him a call and he picks him up.

He walks through the gate through the play ground of children playing with each other, he smiled as he watched them, he got up to the door and ran the bell, there was a howl as he turned to see the werewolf children stopped in the middle of what they were doing and howled, he smiled as he looked back at the door, it open to show a woman in her late 20s, she had bright red hair that was redder than a tomato, it was tied back into a messy bun, her nose lip and ears had piercing, she smiled at him "You must be Stiles right?" she said, he nodded "Good come on in, sorry about calling out of the blue but it helps to get into a job as soon as you join the town." She said her English accent was strong

"A job?" He asked as they walked down the hall

"Well it helps keep the new wolfs or humans happy, I can always do with a hand here some of these kids don't get on to well with some people and finding homes for them is hard." He said as she open the offices door and let him in,

"Oh okay, I don't much about children."

"Don't worry you be fine, all you got to do is stop the older ones from killing each other and the younger ones from eating each other." Stiles looked shocked "I'm joking…sort of, we need someone to do a bit of everything." She said, Stiles nodded

"H…How did you get to come here?" he asked

"My mum moved us here after my dad died and she started working here and so did I, I love it here, I love the children." She smiled

"Okay so where do you want me to start." He asked, smiling toothily at him, he felt worried and unsure what she got planned.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months

Stiles worked at the orphanage 4 days a week and loved it, he loved the children there all them so sweet and the next, we some were sweet other were little devils. All he needs to do is whistle a block away and the wolfy children would hear him and go running to the gates which get the human children to follow, he can just walk in and they will fill around him. Beatrix was amazed how the children even the difficult ones were hanging on his every word "Oi Child whisper, need a word." She smiled nodding her head towards her offices, he waded throw the mass of children that was hanging on his legs

"Alright guys got to speak to Bee okay, be back in a moment." He said as he moves into the Brit's office, he closed the door and sat down,

"We got an open day coming up." Stiles nodded "The people coming to see the children are a mix human and werewolves, I want you to be here to help okay, I get really worried about those that don't get pick, it's like a knife in the whole of their beings." Frown Stiles looks back at her

"Poor mites." He said "I will help out the best I can." He said getting up and walks out the room.

The next day was the hardest day for Stiles to say good bye to some of the children, he didn't cry but he wanted to so badly, when the whole day was over the house was quiet, those who didn't get adopted were the ones who didn't want to go and have been taken under Beatrix wing, were too ill and then there was those who didn't get picked, Stiles wiped his eyes and picked up some of the paper plate and toys and tied up, Beatrix was finishing up with some of the new parent and told them that someone will be every three weeks and for 6 months and then it will be very 3 months, looking around he saw a little brown hair boy sit by himself looking down at the floor, Stiles could see the tears in his eyes and walked over to him "Hey Jamie." He said the little boy looked up and ran into Stiles' arm and cried

"They took him but no me!" he cried, Stiles knew what he was only about, his twin brother they looked the same apart from Jamie was a werewolf and his brother David was human and the people who adopted him couldn't handle a wolf child,

"Shhhh it's okay Jamie, it will all be okay." He whispered to him, Stiles could feel his wolf paw at him to take the child home with him but he didn't know who the rest of the pack react.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked down the phone, Stiles just sighed and tried to stop himself from crying "Has something bad happen?" He asked

"No…no I'm just up set, I… Derek there is this 6 year old wolf here, him and his twin brother a survivors a rogue wolf attack, he was bite and turn while his brother wasn't…the couple picked his human brother." He said, Derek could hear the heart break in his mate's voice,

"What do you want to do? I'm sure there are others who didn't get picked?" Derek said

"Yes there are but they are not taken it as hard as Jamie, they are human and I know this sounds weird but I can feel my wolf want him." Derek stiffen

"Want?"

"Not like that... god your just as bad as Peter." He muttered, he closed his eyes and sighed "I want to take him home and protect him and mother him, does that sound silly." He said resting his head against the cold damn window

"No it doesn't, hold on…" Derek coved the phone with his hand, Stiles couldn't hear anything as he knew Derek was talking to someone "… alright I will be by to pick you and Jamie up." Stiles smiled

"Really I take him home?"

"Yes."

"God I love you Derek fucking Hale and I am soooo going to have your puppies." He smiled as he ended the call and went to find Bee.

Beatrix smiled as Derek signed the paper as did Stiles; he smiled and jumped on the spot as Bee signed off on the paper "There you go you two are Jamie's new parents."

"I can't believe Peter agreed." Stiles said

"You said you had a connection with him and that your wolf wanted him, so he said yes." Derek said smiling "All wolves need love." He said

"Well I know Jamie will have that, the poor pup lost his family and now his brother his gone." She said as she got up and walked over to them, "Jamie will be very happy, he took quite a shin to Stiles…well all the kids have he can get them to anything." She said

"I know." Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles on the lips, the teen blushed

"On the cheek on the cheek Derek!" Stiles said with a nervous smiled, he stills remembers the shopping trip shag in the changing room.

Jamie clung to Stiles as they walked up to the Hale house, the teen walked into the house carrying the boy, Derek walked in behind him carrying the boy's back pack and some other bags with his items, which wasn't a lot of the young boy, Scott looked at his friend and titled his head

"I Peter did say you're adopting a kid but I didn't believe him." He said

"I couldn't leave him Scott, he was all alone." He said

"Awwww he is sooooo cute." Erica cooed, Isaac smiled and

"Oi blondly back away from the sleeping boy you can eat him tomorrow." Peter said, she huffed

"You are no fun!" she said frowning,

"Right you are sleeping with Derek any way so the pup can sleep in your old room, yes?" Peter said

"Yep." Stiles said as he walked up the stairs to the bed room, Peter looked around to Derek and smiled

"It will be nice to have mothering wolf in the pack." He smiled Derek smiled back and started to head or the stairs "Derek we need to talk later, it about the human traders." His nephew frowned and nodded

"Give me 10 minutes." He said taking the bags up stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles place the boy on the bed and then pulled his shoe off and then pulled the blanket up to his chin, little amber eyes open up and looked at him "Hey there."

"S…Stiles where am I?" he whimpered

"You're safe at my pack's home, just go to sleep and I will see in the morning." Soon the amber eyes drifted shut, Stiles stood back up and saw Derek looking at him with a soft smile, and the older wolf placed the kid's things onto the floor and took his mate into his arms

"You are a natural born mother and when you have our pup's your be perfect." Derek cooed, Stiles giggled and kissed him and they left the room leaving the door open a bit, for the light, Derek turned to Stiles "I have to go and speak to Peter, go to bed and I will be there soon."

"Okay is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine." He asked

"You would tell me if something wrong right?" he gave Derek a look

"I will I don't know what this is about yet." He said walking towards the stairs.

Derek walked down stairs and walked into his in the living room, Peter handed him a drink of whiskey and sat across from him "What is this about?"

"The HT that had Stiles have been found…all are dead their throat slit." He said Derek looked at him

"How can you be sure it was them?" He asked

"The tattoo on Stiles hip is the same one they have on their van." He said, he then pulled out the book that Isaac had picked up and held it out to him "This came from the whoever was planning on buying Stiles." He told him Derek took the book and looked at the cover his finger running over the stitch leather binds, he open it up and saw the handwriting

"It belonged to Gerard!" he said looking shocked

"Yes it seem he has been buying people from the HT's for a price and then by what's in the book he's been experimenting with the captive wolves the hunters have, some of it is not pretty, it seems that Stiles' mother was one of the ones the experimented on, if you look at the names and locations of the experiment are all from…"

"Beacon Hill Settlement." He said looking at most of the names "Scott's family is here and Isaac's Erica's, the fire…he said darkly… but Jacksons' name has question marks." He scowled

"Derek he wanted Stiles or a reason, look at the last page." Derek flipped to the last page that had written in, there was a drawing of the teen and some photos,

"Breeding he wants to breed him for what?"

"Himself, I now Gerard he's nut not just nut but he makes me look normal and you know I have moments." Derek made a face "Stiles was the only on the Settlement that was half wolf and lived longer than the others, all the others either died or were full wolves like his friends."

"He is not getting my mate."

"Chances are he wouldn't want him now he's a wolf."

"Don't care when I find the fucker I'm going to rip his throat out!" He growled

"Derek calm down and go and see your mate, Gerard can't get into the town."

"He will try Peter." Derek said downing his drink and got up handing him the book back and went to bed.

When Derek got to his and Stiles room, he saw Stiles standing in front of the mirror with a pillow shoved up t-shirt "Is there something I need to know?" the teen spun around the pillow dropping out from under his shirt and he looked like a deer caught in head lights

"Uuuuuh just wanted to know what I would look like if I was." He said shyly, Derek smirked as he walked over to him and picked up pillow

"You would like beautiful."

"How hard was it for you to say that?" he asked smiled

"Not that hard you know." Derek said warping his arms around the skinny teen and kissed him, Stiles kissed back and moaned loudly as they fell onto the bed together and start to undress each other. There was a knock at the door that made them stop

"Hello?"

"Stiles you awake?" Stiles sighed at Scott's voice

"What do you want?"

"Do you or Derek have you know?"

"No what?" he grinned, Derek lid under Stiles smiling as he held on to the teen's hips and ground their erections together

"A condom!" Scott whined

"Why." He tried to stop himself from moaning

"For me and Isaac." Derek spun Stiles around and laid him on the bed as he got up and open a draw and pulled a pack out and walked to the door to a stun Scott

"Next time I might make you fuck him without these." He shoved the pack in the teen's arms and then closed the door to look back at his mate that had stripped himself of his clothes and sat on his knees giving him the pup wide eye look "We have no more condoms?" he said

"Who gives a flying monkeys you never used one before." He said, grinning Derek walks over to him and cupped his cheek they looked at each other and smiled before the older wolf spun Stiles around and pushed him down onto the bed pulling his back side up in the air, opening his jeans up Derek let his cock out.

He pressed the tip of his cock at the teen entrance and pushed himself in, Stiles hissed and moaned at being stretched so quickly "Y…You know if you keep do that I rip."

"I want to rip you." he growled as he started to thrusting into him hard and fast, Stiles started to see stars as the wolf hit his sweet spot nonstop, he could feel every long stroke inside of him that brought him closer and closer to crying out his name in the dark light of the room, grabbing the back of his neck Derek pulled him back so his back was against his chest and sunk his fangs into his shoulder,

"DEREK!" He cried out arching his back as he came over the bed sheet, Derek growled into the bite as he filled his mate, Stiles whimpered and moaned as Derek removed his teeth from his shoulder and helped Stiles to lay down as he laid with him "Wow."

Hours later when both men had put on Pj bottoms and had pulled off the throw to the bed, they laid a sleep in each other arms, "S…Stiles." Came the little voice, the teen open his eyes and looked the 6 year child in front of him

"Jamie what's wrong?" he said sitting up on his elbow

"Scared." He picked up the child and placed him into the bed between him and Derek. The older wolf opens his eyes and saw the child sitting in the bed

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Okay sleep." Derek mumbled pulling the boy into his arms, Stiles smiled and rubbed his stomach at the thought and hunkered down next to Derek and Jamie and feel a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later

Stiles walked over to Jamie who was sat watching TV in the living room, he smiled and sat next to him "Hey Jam." He smiled; the amber eye boy looked up at him and then crawled into his lap and rested his head on his chest "Hey what's the matter?" he asked as he ran his finger through his hair

"Don't leave me." He whimpered

"Jam I would never to do that to you I love you." Stiles said to him warping his arms around the boy

"I heard Uncle Peter say you're having a baby." Stiles looked shocked for a moment and looked at the screen before looking down at the boy

"Yeah well your Uncle Peter can't keep his alpha mouth shut, yes pup I am but that still won't stop me from loving you, Derek loves you the whole family loves you, I'm never going to let my Jammy bear leave…and you know what?"

"What?"

"This little baby will need a big brother to teach it thing." Stiles smiled at him, Jamie smiled back at him and they both sat in front of the TV watching whatever was on.

It's been months since they had found Stiles, Peter was happy his nephew had something to make him happy and he was happy himself that they also have a new pack member Jamie, such a sweet little lad, he was already territorial like his own bed room and Stiles and Derek's bed room he also really protective of Stiles and doesn't like anyone he doesn't know near him. "Derek a word." He called out; Stiles frowned at him as Derek moved away from his pregnant mate to his uncle

"Yeah?"

"Another survivor Beacon Settlement." Derek snapped his head up and looked at him, Stiles walked over to them

"Another survivor?" Stiles asked "Who?"

"Chris Argent!"

"He's alive I…I…I thought he was…"

"He was what?" Peter asked as he looked at the young wolf,

"I thought he was dead, I saw him get shot in the chest he didn't have a vest on." Stiles said, Derek looked at his mate and saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes

"Why would the hunters attack one of their own?" Derek asked

"Chris went against his dad." Stiles shrugged, he looked down to see Jamie was pulling on his jean leg, Stiles picked him up

"Mummy look sad?" he said, Stiles smiled and kissed him forehead

"Narrr a little worried, come on Jam lets go." He smiled, Derek kissed the top of Jamie's head as they walked away, and looking back at Peter he frowned

"So what are you going to do?" Derek asked

"Chris was in the book."

"What do you mean?" Sighing Peter picked up the book he showed Derek months ago "You mean he let his own son get attack... for what reason?"

"He prattled on about Hunters having superior blood…because they are hunters, from what I remember from Chris he always was more down to Earth than his old man."

"You want to bring him here don't you?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Derek I wasn't asking for your opinion I am…" Derek growled

"I don't want a hunter anywhere near my mate and if your haven't forgotten that he is the father of the girl that betrayed Scott?" Derek said loudly that the rest of the pack heard

"Derek I haven't forgotten but we can use him."

"Or he can use us!"

"ENOUGH! Your opinion has been noticed and shoved in a draw, he will be in a house filled with werewolves, with Jamie around no stranger can even come near Stiles, I'm going to go and get Chris and bring him back here!" he growled as he pushed passed Derek and walked to the front door "You coming?" he the order "ISAAC, SCOTT HERE NOW!" He yelled, Derek was pissed off really pissed off, he turned to see Stiles holding a scared little wolfed out boy in his arms,

"I'm sorry." He whispers

"It's okay your just trying to keep us safe and I am save with you, just come back okay, Chris isn't so bad as long you here I'm fine."

"You're soppy." Derek said

"What do you think I am hormonal and pregnant?" Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the lips and kissed Jamie on the forehead and then kissed Stiles' stomach "Derek stops that!"

"Nope."

"Oi Casanova moves your backside." Peter yelled, Derek sighed and kissed them one last time

"Erica be nice and keep Jackson away from Stiles!"

They got to the hospital where Chris was being kept, the room was guarded by what looked like two really unmoveable werewolves, Peter flashed his alpha eyes and the two wolves let him passed along with Derek, Isaac and Scott, Derek wasn't sure why Scott was with them or Isaac, him and Peter could deal with this themselves, they walked inside and what shocked them all was how Peter and Chris greeted each other, with a kiss and a hug "Urrrh Derek had Peter gone mad?" Isaac asked

"I think he was mad to being with." He said as they watched the pair kiss on the bed and hold each other like a life line, a growl in the room made them turn to Scott who looked pissed and ready to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

...

Scott was half to snapping and changing, Derek looked at the young wolf and growled back "Isaac take him somewhere and sort him out." Derek told him as was aware that Peter was still busy snogging the life out of Chris, "While you two are bust I'm just going out." Derek said as he pulled the two teens out with him as it seems Peter and Chris are going to end up screwing each other in the hospital, once out the room he turned to big body guards "Might want to leave those two a while." He muttered as he dragged Scott away with Isaac close behind them, once out side he let go of Scott, the curly blonde hair teen warped his arms around Scott and whispered into his next trying to calm him down.

It was evening time they got back and Stiles looked at them oddly, Chris looked at Stiles and then teen stared back "I'm sorry for what she did to John." Chris say

"I not sorry I shot your daughter." Stiles answered as he walked away "Jamie." He called out and a little boy ran after Stiles, Peter smirked at Stiles an looked back at Chris

"You have to mind Stiles, we had to turn him, the HT poisoned him and his dad is still a sore point." He said touching his shoulder, Derek looked at them and ran off to find his mate

"I don't blame him, Allison betrayed all her friends, her boyfriend and she killed John in front of Stiles' eyes I don't blame him Gerard got to her."

"And Gerard was trying to get Stiles and still." Chris looked at him

"What are you talking about?" taking his hand Peter lead Chris into his offices and closed the doors before handing his the leather stitch note book "That's my dad?"

"I know, he was trying to by Stiles off the Human Traders." The brunette snapped his head up and looked at him

"What why?"

"Do you know what's in the book?"

"No, he would never let me look at it." Peter gave him a nudge the ex hunter looked through the book, he was quiet as he read though it, but the smell of emotions gave him away, he dropped the book and staggered back to the a chair and sat down, the alpha wolf gave him a glass of whisky and looked, Chris took it and downed the lot "I didn't know he was doing all that." He whispered

"Your father is a sick man."

"But he did this to me, and I don't remember it and he's after a kid because he was the perfect hybrid."

"Chris breath, your safe in this city, he would find a hard time trying to get in here." Blue eyes looked at him

"He will find away, he's was willing to pay HT's for the boy and kill a whole settlement."

Stiles was sat on Jamie's bed brushing his hair, Derek walked into the room and watched them for a moment "Stiles are you okay?" the teen looked up his eyes bright amber

"I'm fine." He growled

"No you're not." He said

"Okay I'm not, my dad trusted Chris like me and Scott trusted Allison and that bitch… sorry Jamie." He said wiping his eyes

"Mummy sad?" he asked

"Yeah a little." He sniffed, Derek walk closer to him and sat behind Stiles and pulled him into his lap and then took Jamie into his arms as well

"Shhhh its okay very thing will be okay, I will never let anything happen to you or Jamie or our pup." He whispered

"Am I A pup?" Jamie asked

"Yes your are our brave little pup." Derek told him kissing him on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

...

It was about 3 months later and Stiles was alone in the house his hand rubbing the small baby bump eating raw meat mixed with toffee, Chris walked into the room and the two looked at each other "Stile can we please talk?" he asked, the teen raised an eye brow and pointed to the chair a cross from him

"Sit." He said as he put his book down, Chris took a seat and just looked at what the teen was eating "You can't have any!" Stiles said as he held the bowl close to him

"I don't think I even want to try it." He said

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"What happen?"

"Ummm." The teen said "Alright." He said, the ex hunter nodded

"I don't know what happen to Allis…" he started to say, but was stopped by Stiles when the teen growled

"You can talk about what happen but you can't say her name."

"W…Why?" he choked

"To speak the name of the dead is to make them alive again." Stiles said looking at him "And I don't want that." He said looking at him flatly; Chris felt his heart sink but understood and nodded

"O…okay." He said "I don't know what made Allis…her changed but it happen so quickly after her mother aunt and mother died."

"Her aunt was crazy and your wife was not fair behind him she tried to kill Scott." He said

"I know know...I don't know why they all went like this it just seems that woman hunters seem to go a bit loopy." He said "And I'm sorry about my dad and what he wants from you." he said Stiles sighed and tilted his head

"I still don't really trust you, but your Peter's mate I think I can live with it."

"Bloody prick!" Beatrix said as she slammed the phone back down, she got up and started pacing in her offices, Stiles knocked on the door and looked in

"Is very thing okay?" the red head look up with red eyes and shook her head, she had tears in her eyes and Stiles moved more inside and open his arms, she took the hug and cried in her holder "What happen?" He asked, she sniffed and pulled back

"Jamie's brother Mikey is in the hospital, hunters attack the family for no reason, they were not hunters or werewolves they…they were good people." Stiles looked shocked

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked

"I…I don't know they think that these hunters had a werewolf with them from what Mikey told them, it bite him, when they tried to take the boy with them a witch scared them off."

"A witch?"

"Yeah she lives here the family, she a good friend her name is Lydia, she kind of princess Peaches than hag with warts." She said sniffing "Poor Mikey." She sniffed

"Is here he here in the city?" he asked

"Yeah the hospital." She said,

"I will take Jamie there later to see him, the poor mite been missing him…oh?" Beatrix looks at Stiles and saw shock and something else

"What?" she said

"Jamie had a nightmare a night ago, he…I thought it was just a nightmare maybe not or maybe I'm over thinking this…"

"STILES!"

"What?" the teen looked at her

"You're mumbling."

"Oh…never mind I don't as I said could be over thinking it." He said, Beatrix gave him a look before wiping her eyes and sniffing.

Derek took Stiles and Jamie to the hospital to see Mikey, "Mum why we hear?" he asked holding Stiles' hand

"We're here to see someone who has been hurt." He said softly, Derek looked down at the confused pup before he stopped and started sniffing the air in the hallway

"MIKEY!" he yelled as he ran down the hall and pushed a door open on to the room, Derek looked at Stiles as the teen looked back at him before they chased after the 6 year old, they ran into the room and found Jamie looking up onto his brothers bed

"Jamie."


End file.
